Second Chances: No Safe Place Like Home
by jtbwriter
Summary: Temple and Downtown Brown come home for good, but who is stalking the former reporter?  Rick, A.J. and Towne work to locate the attacker, while protecting Temple and Laurie Simon. Now who will protect whom? Dedicated to MB and Beth Tthanks!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: No Safe Place Like Home

Temple and Downtown Brown come home for good, but who is stalking the former reporter? Rick, A.J. and Towne work to locate the attacker, while protecting Temple and Laurie Simon. Now who will protect whom?

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

"You do not know how good it is to be home." Temple Brown collapsed onto the Simons' couch, then glared at her husband as "Downtown" folded his arms and looked smug.

"What, what is that superior man look for?" She asked, then laughed as Laurie Simon replied, "He's doing the "I told you so" look…I've seen that before."

"Well….he's right, but that's the first and last time you'll hear that from me!" Temple sighed. Surprised at her admission, Towne reached down and scooped his wife up, then sat down with her in his lap.

"There's a first time for everything, babe…." He smirked, then kissed away her frown as Rick came up behind Laurie and chuckled.

"Man after my own heart." He said, wrapping his arms around Laurie. Snuggling against him, Laurie added, "This is why I'm a homebody."

"Oh, don't make me sick, honey….you're spoiling him." Temple teased her. Laurie nodded.

"Turnabout's fair play…." She grinned, then giggled as Rick blew a raspberry on her neck. "That tickles!"

As the older Simon simply snickered and did it again, Temple rolled her eyes. "Okay, buddy, I think Towne and I had better go home and let you lovebirds have your fun. See you for dinner?"

"Well, if Mrs. Brown is making her famous fried chicken…." Rick hinted broadly, and Towne laughed.

"She is, as long as Mrs. Simon brings her Diane salad and somebody his Fry bread…."

"Have that chicken ready at 5, and we'll be there!" Rick promised.

As their two friends got up to go, Rick felt a wave of nostalgia as the two women discussed going shopping together. Despite previous decisions to stay put at their home next to the ranch, Temple had taken several television projects on in California during the last year. Laurie had missed her, and with Jaime and Steve busy with a charitable project in Phoenix, Rick had been reluctant to leave his wife alone at the ranch for any length of time.

Suddenly it occurred to him that Towne seemed extra wary as they stepped outside the ranch house.

"Pal, you seem a little jumpy…mind telling me what's going on?" Rick asked, hanging back to talk to the former detective.

"Uh, that obvious, huh?" Towne said wryly.

"Only to your old friend." Rick replied, matching his tone.

Towne shook his head. "It's probably nothing, but Temple has been getting some weird mail recently…. Of course she's gotten come-on letters before, but it's been awhile… "

"And you got spooked by something, right?" Rick saw relief in the other man's eyes.

"You got it… I'm just glad we're here where I can keep an eye on her…."

"With a little help from your friends, I might add." Rick told him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks, man…you don't know how I missed having someone to talk to about this." Towne started, only for Temple's voice to interrupt.

"Oh I don't think so…..Towne, I've got another one!"

Instantly Towne raced to his wife's side, then almost snatched the stack of mail from her hand.

"Temple, what did I say about touching this stuff….after last week too!

Apologetic, Temple put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, honey, I forgot….Rick, I've apparently got a stalker. This guy started out sending gifts and flowers, then when I brushed him off, he got angry …last week it was a box with dead mice, then a dead bird. When we moved back here, I thought I would have seen the last of this weirdo…but that gold envelope." Temple explained, then Towne's angry expression turned to one of regret.

"I'm sorry, too, Babe. It's just what he said in the last one… what a nut case!"

As he opened the envelope, using his handkerchief, he peered inside, then swore loudly.

"Who is this guy? Let me see that." Rick asked, carefully taking the card-sized envelope from Towne As he pulled out the single piece of paper, he saw what had infuriated his friend.

A recent picture of Temple had been cut and pasted to make it look like she was lying on a bed, next to a silver-haired older man. In her hands was a bouquet of roses, and her eyes had been x'ed out. There was a caption printed in red below the picture.

"I'D RATHER SEE YOU LIKE THIS, THEN WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Let me see it, Rick." Temple asked, only for Towne to step in front of her, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Babe, please….. it's bad enough for me to see what that creep is threatening…"

Moved, Laurie clutched at Rick's arm as Temple cupped Towne's face in her hands.

"I love you, but it's me who's being stalked here…I need to know what I'm up against."

Without a word Rick showed Temple the picture, and she turned pale.

"That's sick. Oh, Towne…" she murmured, putting her head against him. At once Towne looked over at Rick, his jaw clenched.

"This stops right now, Rick…I need your help."

"You've got it, pal…Let me call A.J….and Ron….We'll nail this monster." Rick vowed.

The next day found Temple and Towne staying at the ranch, having moved into the guest room. While Laurie made breakfast, Rick checked in with his brother and the Chief of Detectives, then sat in his office with Towne. He had him lay out all he knew about the man obsessed with Temple.

"Name is Stephan St. Clair, he's some old money guy from Sierra Alta, some town in the San Gabriel foothills. Apparently he saw Temple on that "Influential Women In Media" forum last year, and started sending her letters." Towne began, then took a sip from the mug of coffee Rick handed him.

"At first we would laugh about it, until he sent a letter asking Temple how much he should offer me to bow out of our marriage."

"That's stupid-did you have her attorney send him a letter or a cease and desist?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, George did, only to have this guy start calling then showing up places Temple was, saying he wanted to apologize. The last time he did, I had him served with a restraining order. That's when he demanded to hear it from Temple, and she did..in spades, in front of a studio audience." Towne had a faint smile on his face as he spoke, and Rick could just imagine how she blistered St. Clair.

"So is that when he started the dead birds and stuff?"

Towne nodded. "Yeah, he got all red and left, then the next day a gold box with dead mice was delivered to the production office in Burbank. It was traced to St. Clair all right, and I had a warrant sworn out…but he was nowhere to be found. Last week, we were packing to come here, and another gold envelope was delivered. That one had the dead bird, and a note that "like this, you will die unless you come to me."

"What a sicko…what did the police say? Any sign of where St. Clair was last spotted?" Rick added.

"Yeah, in Las Vegas…There's a warrant out for him in California, but by the time it was sent on to Nevada, he disappeared again. Now we know he's in the area…but how did he find out when we were going to be here?" Towne wondered.

"Does Temple have an assistant in California, or in Phoenix at her production office?" Rick started to ask, then a beep at the gate let him know A.J. had arrived.

"Boy, somebody made good time." Towne breathed a sigh of relief, and Rick got up to let him in. As he got to the doorway, an exasperated "That's it!" made him turn around.

"What…." Rick began. Suddenly a yell from the front room caused both men to rush out of the room.

"Get back, Temple!"

"BOOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

A muffled explosion sounded in his ears as Rick reached the front room. Before him, smoke and flame poured in the front door as Laurie and Temple lay huddled in the entryway.

"Towne, grab the fire extinguisher!" he yelled, then went to the two women, who were coughing and trying to sit up. "Easy, honey…" Rick leaned down and put an arm around Temple and helped first her, then his wife into a sitting position. Over their heads Towne shot a stream of foam, and quickly the fire went out.

Through the open door he caught sight of a dark car screeching away, only to be stopped in its tracks by a police cruiser and A.J.'s sports car. A thin man in dark clothing jumped out of his car and tried to run down the road.

"Stop him!" Towne yelled, as he dropped the extinguisher and started out the door. Hesitating as he turned back to Temple, she weakly said, "Towne, I'm okay….be careful!"

Laurie squeezed Rick's arm. "Help him, darling…we're all right."

Moved, he kissed her, then the two men ran out onto the porch, avoiding the burnt flooring and racing down the driveway to where A.J. had pulled his weapon out and was holding the attacker at gunpoint.

"Rick, Towne, what happened….I saw something burning…" Ron asked, coming around his cruiser and snapping cuffs on A.J.'s quarry.

"He threw something at the house, it nearly burned the girls…." Towne growled furiously, advancing toward the strange man. At once he cowered back against A.J..

"I didn't hurt anyone, just a prank…that's all!"

"Prank, huh! You weasel…St. Clair sent you, didn't he…DIDN'T HE!" Towne grabbed him by the neck.

"Please… …just a joke… he'll have me killed" the man choked.

"Towne, let him go…I'll make sure he spills everything before he's locked up." Ron told the former detective. Towne's grip only lessened when Rick spoke up. "Save it for St. Clair, pal. He's not going anywhere."

"Fine, Ron….but don't let him out of your sight…." Towne answered through gritted teeth. As soon as Ron yanked the man into the back of his police cruiser, Towne ran back into the house, followed by Rick and A.J..

There they found Temple and Laurie on the sofa, with Laurie trying to dab a cut on her friend's forehead. Rick winced as he caught sight of a darkening bruise on his wife's cheek and jaw.

"Oh, sis…I'm calling Rudy…" A.J. told her, giving Temple and Laurie a quick hug, then grabbing the portable phone. Towne took over caring for Temple's cuts and bruises, as Rick sat at the end of the couch, then pulled Laurie into his arms.

"Sweetheart, let me see, what hurts…." He began, then grew angry as Laurie pointed at her face. "I hit the floor face-first, Rick…I'm going to have such a shiner."

"Why that…." Rick fumed, then she put her hand to his face. "Please, love, I'm going to be okay, I just need you to kiss it and make it better."

Calming down, Rick kissed her fingers, then drew her face to his. "I'm sorry, darlin', how's this?" Gently he kissed each area of her face, then her lips.

"Hmmm, much better then aspirin…oh, that feels good." She moaned. As she rested her head against his chest, the sound of another car pulling up made her tremble, as Temple sat up from lying against Towne.

"It's okay, babe, it's just Rudy." Towne soothed her. Tears filled Temple's eyes as she looked at her husband.

"I hate this…if Laurie hadn't called out..now I'm afraid, that little weasel made me afraid…." She stormed tearfully.

"No, it's okay…you have the right to be angry, babe…I won't let him near you again, I swear!" Towne told her angrily.

"Me neither, that bastard just met his worst enemy." Rick added, then stroked Laurie's hair as she stopped shaking. "There, sweetheart, you're safe….."

"Thank you, love..you and Towne saved us…." She murmured, then brightened as Rudy came into the ranch house, bag in hand. He stopped, his face concerned.

"There's my girls, Missy, what happened to you and Temple? Who did Ron have in his cruiser?"

As Rick filled him in, the older man carefully treated first Temple, then Laurie. When he had finished, he turned to Towne.

"You and Rick did a good job keeping them from getting smoke inhalation, but we need to get them someplace safe so they can rest."

Rick and Towne looked at each other, then Rick snapped his fingers.

"Why don't we go to the Heritage, Robin gave us a weekend stay there. I bet we can go there until St. Clair is off the street.."

"That would be nice…I love the view of downtown from there…." Temple said thoughtfully, then smiled at Towne's puzzled look. "What, Towne?"

"You're thinking of the view…oh, babe…" he said softly, then wrapped his arms around her. "I love my brave woman."

"You're forgiven the "my", love." Temple replied. At that Rick sat next to his wife, teasingly saying, "And me?"

"Oh, you're mine….no if's and's or ….mmmmmm" Laurie's words were lost in Rick's kiss.

"Okay, folks…now that that's settled…let's tell Ron what you're planning." Rudy chuckled.

Within an hour, Laurie and Temple had packed a bag each, then waited as Rick spoke to Ron, as A.J. pulled his car around the back of the ranch.

The sound of another car made both women tense, then Rick peered through the window.

"It's okay, it's Robbie." He announced, relieved.

Opening the front door, he saw the surprised look on his son's face as he took in the scorched and damaged porch and front door.

"Ron told me someone tried to torch the house, Pop…are you guys okay?"

"We're okay, son…" Rick hugged him, then ushered him in to greet his mother and Temple. When he saw the cuts and bruises on the two women, Robbie grabbed both of them in a desperate embrace.

"Aunt Temple, Mama…Thank God you're all right…I can't believe you were attacked here at home."

"I'm okay, Robbie….this guy must have been watching your Uncle and I for some time to know when we were coming home…" Temple began reassuredly, then Towne jumped up.

"That's it……You started to say something, Rick…about a new assistant or something…."

"Yeah, does Temple have an assistant in California, or in Phoenix?" Rick asked.

"I do, but Penny's been with me forever, Shenice came to work for me in Phoenix two months ago….Towne?" Temple turned to him as he started to swear.

"Yes, dammit…. right after you caught her with her boyfriend in your dressing room…that's when your schedule was leaked and St. Clair sent that note about "being your shadow…" He stopped only when Temple put a hand on his arm.

"I know, honey….I should have let her go then and there….A.J…..can you …?"

The younger Simon had just come in from the kitchen, and immediately went to the phone. "Find out if she's connected to St. Clair…." He grinned.

Temple laughed in return. "Mind reader….knew you were the "smarter" brother!"

At that Rick pretended to get huffy. "Mrs. Brown, behave yourself..or the Easter Bunny will leave you rotten eggs!"

"Rotten eggs? That's funny, pal….sorry I didn't think of it!" Towne snickered.

The ringing phone cut the light moment short, as Ron came on the line to say Stephan St. Clair had taken off one step ahead of having an arrest warrant issued.

"Your attacker, Toby Rand's his name, spilled everything in exchange for protection…..but St. Clair had about a 15 minute head start. We did arrest his driver as an accomplice…."

"Where was he hiding out?" Rick asked, then shook his head as Ron told him, "He was at the Phoenix Men's club, can you believe that? Under his own name…."

Towne sighed. "That figures, he was in plain sight….we hit town two days ago and he must have gotten enough notice that we were coming here to set that attack up."

"Well, everyone knows about him now…we've just issued an all points bulletin and we're treating him as "armed and dangerous" because of all the weapons…" Ron said.

"Weapons?" Rick raised an eyebrow, then frowned when Ron continued, "He has an extensive gun collection in California, and there are 2 guns and ammunition missing from his case there. His psychiatrist confirms he knows how to shoot and that he will kill to get his way."

"Well, we're not taking any chances, Ron…." Rick explained. "Towne and I are driving in separate cars, and the girls will be in the back of A.J.'s.

"Good work, pal. Now hit the road, and we'll put an extra man in surveillance at the Heritage." Ron approved. "If I can only draw this guy in….."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here you go, Mrs. Simon, Mrs. Brown….. You'll enjoy the Garden Bungalows…."

The desk clerk smiled as Laurie turned to Temple. "Now that sounds perfect…so green. Thank you, Henry." She held out a $20 to him and he blushed as he took it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Simon….I hope you ladies enjoy your stay….Bell Cap!"

An older man came forward, picking up the two suitcases Laurie and Temple had next to them. "This way, ladies."

As the women followed their luggage, a silver-haired man peered at them from behind his newspaper, then smiled as he watched them exit the first floor lobby.

"Soon, my dear Temple." He whispered.

Sitting directly in back of the watcher, A.J. picked up the comment, then folded the paper he was hiding behind and headed for the elevator bank. Passing by all of them, he used the door to the stairs, then opened a security door onto the walkway in front of the bungalows. Seeing no one around, he put his transmitter to his lips.

"All clear, Towne."

"On our way, A.J…"

Out a back door of the first set of rooms came Laurie, Temple and Towne, in his bellman's uniform. He ushered the women into the building first, then led the way up the stairs to the second floor. Slipping out of the stairwell, Towne went to the first set of doors next to the elevators, and knocked twice. Immediately Rick opened the door and the Browns and Simons entered a spacious suite, complete with a table set for dinner.

"Oh, Rick, this is nice…" Laurie sighed, then plopped down onto the nearest sofa. At once her husband sat down next to her, then flung an arm around her. A.J. shook his head. "Talk about third wheel,….I'm going to call Linda, let me know when dinner's here!"

As he went into the first bedroom, Rick shot back, "We'll save you some dessert."

A rude noise was his answer, and snickering, he turned to his wife.

"I'm glad you like it, darlin'..Robin said this suite was the best."

"Well, remind me to thank your daughter…" Temple grinned, then sank gracefully into one of the plush loveseats. Seeing Towne taking off his bellman's jacket, she sing-songed "Oh, Toooowne."

He turned around, then smirked as she crooked her finger at him. "Yeeesss?"

"How about you show me what else a Bellman does?"

Letting out a laugh, Towne loosened his collar, then strode over to his wife and picked her up. Hefting her in his arms, he turned to the three Simons.

"Excuse us, this may take a while."

Amid Rick's chuckles, Towne carried a giggling Temple inside one of the bedrooms, then kicked the door closed.

"Now that's cute…" Laurie smiled, then leaned over and kissed Rick.

After a breathless moment, he released her lips, then teased, "What was that for?"

"For being you, the most playful, fun..loving husband and big brother in the whole world.." she whispered, then leaned her head against his chest as she added, "And the man who keeps his wife and friends safe."

With a sudden lump in his throat, Rick found no words, so he pulled Laurie onto his lap, then stroked and kissed her bruised face.

"My sweetheart, my love……" he managed after a few minutes, then groaned as there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" he called, barely polite.

"Dinner time!" came the familiar voice, and immediately Rick got up, then checking the peephole, saw Robin and a smiling waiter.

"There's the hostess with the mostest.." Rick flung open the door, then helped the server wheel the table in, as Laurie embraced her daughter.

"I'm glad you guys came here….where's Aunt Temple and Uncle Towne…and Uncle A.J.?" Robin said, hugging her father.

"Did someone say dinner?" A.J. came out of his room, and then rapped on the opposite bedroom door.

"Go away, the bellman's not done yet!" Temple yelled, and the others burst into laughter.

"That's too funny-okay, James, leave a couple of covers on…" Robin grinned, then saw him out, as Laurie said, "You'll have dinner with us, won't you sweet?"

"Yes, please, honey…your folks behave better with you around." A.J. added, avoiding Rick's elbow.

Just then the Brown's door opened, and a smiling Towne and Temple came out, with Towne saying, "There was no way we'd miss having dinner with the best Chef in town!"

"Knew he was a smart man…." Rick quipped.

After dinner, Rick checked in with Ron Johnson, and their high spirits sank when Rick finished his conversation.

"I can't believe they lost him….he was right there in the lobby…" A.J. scowled.

"I know, little brother, but once he got outside, he apparently lost Ron's men in-between the buildings. At least he can't get onto this floor, he'd need one of our keycards." Rick explained. At that Temple sighed.

"Robin, please thank your general manager for booking us up here, at least we know it's safe here." At the calmness of her voice, Towne put an arm around her.

"Babe, he's not getting near you ever again…he'll have to take me out to do that."

"Don't say that, Marcel…don't ever say that." Temple shook her head frantically, then put her head against his shoulder as he embraced her. "I won't …I promise, honey."

"Wait a minute…did Ron check out that assistant of Temple's?" Laurie blurted. At that A.J. grabbed the phone and redialed the chief of detectives.

"Ron…it's A.J….what did you find out about Shenice Robinson? Okay, I'll hold on."

After 15 minutes of holding, Rick knew the news was important by his brother's expression, then A.J. confirmed it.

"I'm putting you on speaker, Ron…Tell them what you just said."

From the suite phone came Ron's voice. "Temple, we found Shenice Robinson-she was in Las Vegas with your credit card and her boyfriend. She denies working for St. Clair of course. As a matter of face, she says Penny, your assistant fired her last week. We're bringing her in on theft charges of course, and I've got Penny Thomas coming in to the office to verify her statement.

For a moment both Browns were quiet, then Temple broke their silence. "I can't believe it…why?"

"We'll know in a few hours, Temple….until then we need to keep you out of sight."

"Thank you, Ron…you are the best." Towne said quietly, then Rick added, "Yeah, that goes for all of us. The problem is…where is St. Clair…."

"Once Shenice Robinson gets here, I have an idea she may help us find the creep." Ron told them. "Stay low until I come get you, guys….in the meantime, get some rest. I checked in with Oscar and Rudy, everybody's okay at home."

"Thank you, Ron." Laurie said gratefully, then the others said good night and A.J. hung up.

"Okay, I know we're pretty protected on this floor, but I'm going stay out here, guys." He began, then Rick interrupted him.

"A.J….we'll take turns. You wake me up at 2am, that way nobody loses a full nights sleep." He insisted.

"And I'll take over at 6am….no arguments." Towne looked adamant, then melted as Temple put her arms around his neck. "That's my bodyguard."

"Well…on that note.." Rick said good night to his brother and the Browns, then scooped up a surprised Laurie and headed into the extra bedroom.

After all the drama of the last two days, it took three knocks by A.J. to rouse the older Simon. Bleary-eyed, he looked at the clock, then his sleeping wife. Just then he remembered why they were in a strange room.

"Dang…." He murmured, then staggered to the bedroom door.

"Give me five minutes, A.J." he whispered.

"Okay…I made some coffee…" A.J. replied quietly.

Once out in the sitting room, Rick found the next four hours passed quickly as he read through the police reports his friend had provided. When 6:00 am came, he got up and tapped on Towne and Temple's door.

"Just a minute, Rick." Came the sleepy answer. Despite the early hour, Temple opened the door fully dressed.

"I'm not sleepy, I'll keep Towne awake…." She smiled. Behind her a grinning Towne was yawning and tucking his shirt into his jeans.

"Hmmmm, somebody needs a nap…" Rick needled, then dodged his friend's swat.

"Go to bed, pal..I imagine my buddy could use a hug." Temple retorted.

"That's the best idea of the day, honey." Rick kissed her cheek, then added "there's coffee in the sitting room."

"Man after my own heart…" Towne snickered, then Rick left husband and wife to enter his bedroom, where he found a sleepy-eyed Laurie waiting for him.

"Go back to sleep, darlin'" he whispered, unbuttoning his shirt. At once she sat up and put her hands over his.

"Let me.." she cooed, then giggled as he kissed her neck the whole time she undressed him. Within a few minutes they were cuddled together, eyes closed.

A couple of hours later, the smell of bacon and eggs made Rick's eyes pop open, then beside him a murmur of "that is the best wake up…"

"I'll say, finish waking up, angel." Rick said, then moaned as Laurie gave him his own "wake-up" kiss.

"That's even better, sweetheart." He sighed, then climbed out of bed.

As they finished one of Robin's signature brunches, the chef herself came to have a cup of tea with them. As Rick let her into the room, a worrisome thought struck him.

"Honey, how are your getting up here?"

"Ron's downstairs…he came up with me last night, and he brought me up the emergency elevator this morning. Don't worry, Pop…we're covered." She assured him.

Rick shook his head as he gave her a hug. "I'm not worried about you being followed, I just want my birdie safe."

"Oh Pop.." Robin's eyes misted over. "I am..Robbie's here too…he's in the security bank."

"That's my boy…" Rick grinned. Laurie giggled and added "our boy, and girl", as she put an arm around her daughter. A.J. put on his best uncle voice, "ahem, just for that, I'll see you downstairs."

As soon as A.J., Robin and a waiter disappeared into the elevator, the phone rang, and Rick picked it up to find Ron Johnson on the line.

"I just had a long talk with Shenice Robinson, and we've got a problem…." He reported, tersely. Rick could feel his frustration through the phone.

"Let me get Towne….."

Holding up the phone, he caught Towne's eye, and motioned for him to follow him into the bedroom. At once Towne got the idea, and the two men disappeared into the next room.

"What's going on, buddy." Temple asked nervously, seeing the speed with which Rick and Towne left.

"I think Ron's trying to figure out how much of what that girl says is true, and what is a con to stay out of jail." Laurie explained, seeing the worry in her friend's expression.

"I just can't believe..that bitch…oh…sorry, honey…" Temple stopped, then Laurie put her arms around her.

"Temple, you have nothing to be sorry about…you trusted someone with your friendship, with your personal life….I know it hurts."

"Yes..you understand, honey." Temple gazed at her friend, then hugged her tightly. "I never knew how much you and A.J. and Rick would mean to me, to Marcel and I. I swear, when this is over, I am so staying put!"

"We'll hold you to that, Mrs. Brown." Rick replied, coming back into the room, bringing a smile to her face. Just then there was a rat-tat-tat at the door and he crossed over to let A.J. inside.

At that moment Towne came back into the room, his expression grim and Temple's smile faded.

"What is it, love?"

"I have to go to Phoenix PD, babe….that Robinson gal says Penny's the one we have to worry about….that Penny's had it out for her and set all this St. Clair business up." Towne said. At that Temple got up and put her arms around her husband.

"Now I know Shenice is a liar…Penny's been with us for 20 years, and I doubt she would hurt a fly. She's the one who stopped you from opening the box with the dead mice, remember?"

"Yeah, I do…" Towne looked thoughtful. "I'd better go, Babe….but A.J. and Rick are here and when I get back I know we'll have the answers." At that Temple leaned up and kissed him, causing Rick and A.J. to make throat-clearing noises.

"Oh, mister, don't even go there…." Temple warned, shooting a giggling Laurie and smug Rick a look. Towne chuckled, then gave his wife another hug and released her somewhat reluctantly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, so mind Laurie and Rick now, Babe."

"I will, be careful…" Temple murmured, then followed him to the door as he left.

When the door closed, Laurie saw her friend's shoulders sag, and she immediately said,

"Honey, why don't we see if we can get a manicure and pedicure while we wait for Towne?"

Surprised, Temple turned around, her face brightening. "That would be nice, Laurie…Rick, do you think it would be all right?"

"Sure, I could have someone come up to our floor, and I can let them in." he offered, grateful for his wife's suggestion.

Within an hour two spa technicians were pampering both women, and Rick and A.J. were banished to the sitting room watching a baseball game. As time went on, Rick had a funny feeling that something wasn't right, and he was glad when the spa staff were done.

"Thank you, ladies." He said politely, tipping the women and getting flirty smiles from both of them. Escorting them to the elevators, he pushed the button to summon a car, then gasped as the doors opened to a dazed Towne, who lay bleeding on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"A.J.!" he hollered, then hit the security button on the elevator. Getting another elevator for the spa staff, he turned off the elevator long enough to pull Towne out. Just then A.J. reached him, kneeling down to help check their friend out.

"I told Laurie not to let anyone but Towne, you or me in….Damn….who did this, Towne?"

At the sound of the younger Simon's voice, Towne opened his eyes. "Guy….guy in a uniform….he pushed in just as the doors closed, then hit me….amateur."

"Just rest a minute, pal….help's coming." Rick pulled out his transmitter, then had Ron on the speaker in a moment.

"Ron, Towne's been ambushed….St. Clair must have followed him…"

"I'm coming up now….but get back to the girls….quick!" Ron ordered.

Suddenly Rick heard Laurie "call out" in fear, and he got to his feet.

"Stay with Towne, A.J….something's wrong, put your transmitter on now!"

As he ran back down the corridor, he saw a cleaning cart in front of their suite, and his heart sank.

"Sweetheart", he started to reach out to her, only to hear an unfamiliar voice on his transmitter.

"I promised you, Temple, I'd be with you, one way or the other."

"Who are you?" Laurie said, her voice calm. Neither she nor Temple had heard the silver-haired man come in until the entry door had closed.

"Don't say another word, Mrs. Simon, if you want your husband to live. A friend of mine told me he's around here somewhere." The grinning man said, leveling his pistol at both women.

"Now, my Temple and I are going to leave now…" he continued, only Temple interrupted him angrily.

"Rick's not here, but I'm not your Temple, and I'm not going anywhere with you, you monster! I don't belong to you!"

"Yes you do…I got rid of that detective, so there's nothing to stop us. Now, my dear, you will go with me…if not…" he turned the gun toward Laurie. "I'll kill her, and her husband.." At his cruel words, Laurie stepped forward, fixing her gaze on Temple.

"No…it's not worth it, buddy…I'm not worth your freedom…"

"Silence!" St. Clair barked, then pulled a roll of duct tape from his uniform pocket.

"Take this, then tear off a strip and put it across your mouth..now!"

Seeing the anger in his eyes, Laurie did so, then was directed to tear off a long strip of tape.

"That's it, now, Temple my dear, put your hands in back of you….that's it." St. Clair motioned for the tall woman to obey him. When Temple had done so, the madman told Laurie, "Bind her wrists together, not too tightly…that's it."

Laurie hesitated until Temple murmured, "Go ahead, honey…I'm alright." Hurriedly she wrapped the tape around her friend's arms, then surreptitiously tore the edge of the tape between Temple's wrists.

"Good, now…" St. Clair pushed Temple to sit on the bed near the door, then grabbing Laurie, he took the tape from her. Putting his weapon in his waistband, he roughly forced her to lie on the opposite bed, then bound her wrists and ankles.

"That's better, now make sure you aren't found too quickly…" he smirked. Quickly he pulled the bedspread over her body as she began to struggle, then started to pile pillows on top of her.

"No…she won't be able to breathe, I'll scream the place down if you hurt her!" Temple snapped. Immediately St. Clair stopped, then nodded at his captive.

"All right, but not a sound, Temple..or I'll lock you in the car and finish her off."

Taking Temple's jacket from the chair, he draped it over her shoulders to hide her bound wrists, then pulled her up from the bed.

"Here we go, my dear…just stay calm and no one else will be hurt."

Outside in the corridor, Rick listened, fear in his heart… His wife's transmitter had been muffled just as Temple had warned St. Clair not to hurt Laurie.

Suddenly he felt Laurie "call" to him…"Rick!"

"Sweetheart..I'm here…hold on…" he answered. At once she flooded him with feelings of relief, then worry…worry for him, and for Temple. At that moment footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned to see A.J. and Ron, weapons at the ready.

"I told Towne to stay put, I've got six men coming up." Ron told him, then turned red as he heard Temple ask, "What did you do to my husband?"

"St. Clair's tied up Laurie, and he's forcing Temple to go with him…they're ready to come out now…." Rick whispered. Instantly A.J. took up a position on one side of the door, while Ron told him, "You grab her away from him, I'll take him down." He slid down the hall and hid around the corner as Rick took up his position behind the door.

"You needn't worry about him again, Temple. He's going to have someone all his own, and I'll have you….so no more talking now." Rick tensed as the door opened, then Temple stepped out, followed by St. Clair, gripping her elbow.

As if it was planned, suddenly Temple broke away from the man, then tore her arms apart and knocked the gun from his grasp. Immediately Rick grabbed her and pulled her behind him, as A.J. rushed forward and slammed St. Clair down to the floor. Ron came up behind him, yelling "Don't move or I'll shoot!"

"Noooo, you've spoiled everything, dammit!" the weasely man cried, holding up his hands in apparent surrender. A.J. backed up as Ron approached him, warily ordering him to put his hands behind him. St. Clair surreptitiously produced a knife, then jumped up, trying to stab Ron. Rick seized him by the hand holding the knife and threw him into the wall, then pulled out his gun, only to hear 3 shots go off. He looked up to see Towne stagger into view, his weapon smoking.

"Babe…" Towne murmured, lowering his gun, and tearfully Temple ran to her husband, as A.J. covered the fallen assailant with a sheet from the cart. At once Rick holstered his weapon, then rushed back into the hotel room.

"Laurie!" He called out, then saw the bedroom door was shut. Flinging it open, he heard a muffled noise as he saw the bedspread moving on one of the beds.

Terrified, he raced over and tore it off to see his wife, pale and shocky looking. He lifted her into a sitting position and gently took the tape off her mouth.

Immediately Laurie gasped for air, and anxiously Rick held her in his arms, ripping the tape off her wrists and legs, then rubbing her back.

"Please, sweetheart, breathe for me…please…you're safe now…he's gone…"

"Rick…thank God…you came…..I thought I was going to suffocate…" she choked, shaking in his embrace..

"No…no Laurie….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left my angel…" he raged, tears in his eyes at the fear on her face. At once she calmed down, then lifted a bruised hand to his cheek, only to draw a sudden breath at a streak of blood on his face.

"Rick….what happened? Your face…"

Frowning, he touched his face, then realized he had been grazed by St. Clair's knife.

"It's just a scratch, sweetheart….I'm all right….nothing to worry about."

Her eyes softened as she murmured, "You saved me, darling…..he was going to take Temple away, but you didn't let him….I love you so, my brave husband."

"And I love my beautiful wife." He said, kissing her hand, then picking her up off the bed. "Can you walk, sweetheart?"

"Yes, as long as you hold me." She replied, leaning her head against his chest.

"Always, princess." He promised, walking them through the bedroom door and into a circle of friends and police. Temple immediately detached herself from Towne to hug Laurie, crying, "Thank God…."

"It's okay, honey…it's okay, Temple" Laurie said, rocking her friend in her arms.

Rick stood back for a moment, then Ron broke away from his officers to say "Rick, let's take this to the hospital…I want all of you looked at.."

Seeing his wife's eyes going again to his face, he nodded reluctantly. "Come on Towne, you take yours, and I'll take mine." He said, managing a grin.

To his surprise, Temple stopped crying, as Towne gently put his arm around her.

"Mine?"

Temple nodded. "All yours, my love."

Sniffing, she helped Towne to the elevator, as Rick snuggled Laurie against him and followed them in. Once inside, Laurie took her handkerchief and dabbed the cut on his cheek, whispering, "My warrior."

"And don't you forget it…" he smiled, kissing her head.

Once the Simons and Browns were in the emergency room, A.J. called and let Robbie and Robin know they were safe. When they arrived at the hospital, Ron met brother and sister, then went to check on the patients.

As he went into the first treatment room, he found Towne having his head bandaged by one of Rudy Wells' protégés, Dr. Longtree. Next to him, Temple was holding a glass with a straw.

"Towne, do you want another sip?" she asked. Ron had to hide a smile as Towne leaned forward to take a drink, then grinned at his wife.

"Thanks, Babe…I think I like Nurse Temple."

"You'd better, because she's going to be around for her tough guy 24/7." She murmured, making Ron cough to get their attention.

"Oh, hey Ron….ow!" Towne winced, then the doctor shook his head.

"Let that be a warning, Mr. Brown. I'm releasing you, but only bed rest for the next four days. I expect you to see Dr. Wells to have your stitches checked."

"Don't worry, Dr.., I'll make sure he takes it easy." Temple assured him, holding Towne's hand tightly in hers.

Making quick work of his questions, Ron went to the next room, and saw Rick doing the hand-holding as Rudy gently wrapped Laurie's swollen left wrist.

"Hey, pal…" Rick spotted him at the door. Laurie smiled at him as Rudy nodded. "Ron, you can talk to them in a minute..then I want to give Missy some anti-inflamicin."

"No problem, Rudy….how's Ninja man?" Laurie giggled as the old doctor shook his head.

"He's making me old, Ron. Five stitches…next time I want him to duck!"

"You and me both." The chief sighed, then chuckled as Laurie added, "Me three!"

"Yes, darlin'" Rick brought her good hand to his lips.

"Well, now that we're being so agreeable…" Ron quipped, pulling out his notepad.

Just as he finished with his questions, there was a knock on the door, and a well-dressed older woman stuck her head in the room.

"Excuse me, where would I find Marcel Brown?"

"If you'll wait one moment, Miss Thomas, I'll take you to him." Ron said. At once Laurie got a look of panic on her face

"Rick….that's it…she's the one who let St. Clair know where we were!" she whispered, as the woman left.

Ron turned back to her, puzzled. "Who, Laurie? Miss Thomas?"

"Yes….St. Clair told us that "a friend" told him Rick was around, then for Temple not to worry, that Towne was going to have "someone of his own"….. If Shanice was in Las Vegas, who else would have known we were at the hotel?"

Immediately Rick and Ron got up, then went to the next treatment room, where the same woman had positioned herself next to Towne, as Temple looked surprised.

"You can go rest, Temple, I'll stay here with Towne." She was saying. Ron pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Drop the act, Miss Thomas. You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit kidnapping, and murder."

"No..you can't do this…it's not fair!" Penny Thomas screamed, then grabbed a scalpel and held it to Temple's throat.

"She doesn't appreciate what she's got….so drop that gun or I'll drop her!"

As Ron hesitated, Temple spoke calmly. "I do appreciate my husband, Penny…more then you know."

"No….for 20 years I've wanted him….you should have gone away! Put the gun down!" she yelled at Ron.

"No you don't!" Rick lunged forward and grasping her wrist tightly, forced the scalpel to drop harmlessly on the floor..

As the Thomas woman wailed aloud, Ron pulled out his cuffs, then handed Rick his gun.

"Thanks, pal… hold this while I read her, her rights."

"With pleasure…." Rick grinned, as Temple sagged into her husband's embrace, trembling.

"Babe….it's okay now.." Towne soothed her, then caught his breath as Temple turned and kissed him.

"I know…and I promise to let you know how much I appreciate you everyday." She said.

"Me too, honey." He replied. At that Rick handed Ron back his weapon.

"Speaking of which, time for me to do the same with my one and only."


	5. Chapter 5

"All rise."

As the judge entered the court chamber, Rick and Laurie stood next to Towne and Temple, hoping the hearing would be a short one. Five days after the arrest of Penny Thomas, the Browns were still healing, and Rick was adamant that neither one of them would be hurt by the rantings of Penny Thomas.

"It's just an arraignment, pal….she won't be allowed to speak other then when the judge asks if she understands the charges." Ron had reminded the Simons outside the courtroom..

"Yeah, but that defense attorney of hers is trying the insanity bit….what if he puts her on to prove it and she starts blaming Temple again?" Rick worried, as Laurie gripped his hand in sympathy..

"Then I've requested Spellman to cut her off…he won't allow any victim smearing." The chief of detectives assured his friends.

Fortunately, Penny Thomas's attorneys accepted a plea deal and the former assistant was sent away for the next 25 years to a lockdown facility. As the four friends left the courtroom, Rick turned to Towne and Temple.

"Well, now that the bad stuff is over with, how would you guys feel to a party?"

Two answering smiles were all he needed.

"Marcel…do you want another beer?" Rick rolled his eyes as Towne called back,

"Yes, honey…thanks."

"I cannot believe you are still milking that invisible bump of yours." He ragged, then laughed at the smug look Towne wore. Both men were stretched out on loungers in the April sun, waiting to start the Simon's annual Easter Party. A.J. and Linda had gone to pick up Cecilia in San Diego but wouldn't be back until dinnertime, so Rick was glad to share the tradition with his friends.

"I am not "milking" it, as you put it….she offers, I accept." Towne retorted.

"Yes you do, and I'm glad." Temple came into the patio, then tossed a sheepish Rick a beer as her husband beckoned her over.

"Thanks, Temple…but it's my turn to offer.." Towne took the beer from her hand, then pulled her onto his lap.

"Honey…oh…." She squealed, then sighed and made herself comfortable. Just then several boisterous voices sounded around the corner.

"I get to hide them this year!"

"No, I'm the oldest, let me!"

"Daaaaad….it's my turn to hide the eggs!"

"Oh, oh….Easter Hunt time." Temple smiled. Groaning, Rick got up from his chair, then took a sip from his beer.

"Thanks, Temple….this will give me strength to find a better place to hide the eggs this year….Speaking of which….."

As if on cue Petey and Katey, followed by their cousins, came into the patio, then spotting their grandfather, launched themselves at him.

"Grandpa, Grandpa…"

"All right, do you want the Easter Bunny to leave you guys rotten eggs?" He pretended to be stern, then relented at Davie and Lala's , "noooooooo".

"Okay, then….I think Auntie Robin and Grandma need help in the kitchen."

Shooing the four children inside, Rick came back to find his brother stretched across his chair, drinking his beer.

"Now that's a pretty sight…" He smirked, then Towne raised his hands in surrender.

"You didn't say whether you finished it or not….."

"Yeah, and I hate to see it go to waste…..Hey!" A.J. yelped as Rick grabbed a handful of ice from the cooler Robin had brought out, and dropped it on his stomach.

"You are so in for it!" the younger Simon promised, as Rick backpedaled then ran towards the barn, A.J. in hot pursuit.

"Oh no…what are they up to now!" Cecilia came out of the house, then grinned as Temple said, "Younger brother takes older brother's beer, film at eleven."

"I swear….well, here's some munchies until the two six year olds get back." She sighed, putting down a couple of bowls of chips and dips. Right behind her Robin placed a basket of breads, then a cheese plate and crackers.

"Honey, we're going to get full on these alone!" Temple warned, before snatching some cheese and crackers.

"That's the idea…" Robin laughed, then waved at her father and uncle.

"Munchies, Pop!"

Immediately the two brothers stopped chasing each other, panting heavily, then came back to the shady patio. Collapsing into adjoining lounge chairs, Rick and A.J. high fived as Towne repeated what their mother had said.

"That's funny, the six year olds? I love it." Rick chuckled, then leaned over and snagged a handful of chips. Just then Laurie called from the kitchen.

"Riiiick…do you want to have the hunt before lunch?"

"Yes…tell the kids to stay in the living room…the Easter Bunny's working!"

Laughing, she replied, "You have 30 minutes…the ham's just about done!"

"30 minutes..can we help?" Towne asked, eagerly. Rick and A.J. nodded, then Temple helped gather the hard-boiled eggs and prize eggs to hide.

Exactly half an hour later, four grandchildren and A.J.'s two youngest burst out of the house, followed five minutes later by Joey Johnson and Ricky, Ceci and Andy Simon.

As Robin snapped pictures, it was Temple and Laurie's turn to relax and be waited on by their husbands. When the phone rang, it was Towne who yelled, "I'll get it!" and Rick who went to get them drinks.

"I see one….Daddy, there's one in Jack's doghouse!" Katie Whitecloud squealed, and instantly the little black terrier ran to "help" her bring it to the collection table in the patio.

"Grandpa, I have five, where else did you hide them!" Lala asked impatiently, then giggled as Laurie winked then jerked her head toward the lounge chair Rick had just vacated.

"Oh…thanks, Grandma!" the teenager smiled, then lifted the chair pad and pulled out a purple prize egg.

"Oh, cool….thanks! Now where should I look…." Lala wondered, then instantly spied something bright next to the water trough.

"Yeah!" she shouted, then dived for the hidden treasure, followed by her brother and the other kids.

"Darlin'….no fair helping!" Rick stood next to his wife, a glass of ice tea in hand.

"I didn't, love..oh thanks…" Laurie put out her hand, then putting the drink in her hand, Rick slid onto the lounger and put his arm around her.

"Rick…this is the life..." Laurie sighed, then kissed Rick.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. I wouldn't trade it for anything….oh, I knew this was coming…" he added, seeing Towne holding the cordless out to Temple.

"I told them, honey, that it's a holiday, but Peterson wanted to talk to you anyway."

Something in the resigned way Towne spoke irritated Rick. Then he heard his thoughts echoed by his wife.

"He has to show her this isn't okay…that when he says no…she'll back him up."

Rick was startled, then saw the firm look in Laurie's eyes. "Laurie, you think he should…"

"Put his foot down…yes. Temple needs to know he's holding her to her promise."

Laurie started to get up, then sat back down as Rick took her glass from her hand.

Setting it down, he took her fingers in his, getting her attention. "Sweetheart, you can't make people change…I know you want her here..."

At that her lips trembled, and she used his hand to help get to her feet. "Rick, I need to go inside…I don't want her to see me cry."

"All right, darlin'…but just remember.." he tilted her face to look at him. "Our friends are like boomerangs, they always come back to our home…and I will always be here…"

"Oh Rick…so will I.." Laurie's eyes were teary, but she smiled up at him, then kissed him.

"Rick? Is something wrong?" Towne asked, as Temple wrapped up her phone call, then noticed the tear tracks on her friend's cheeks.

"Honey?"

Rick spoke as Laurie wiped her face. "We couldn't help but hear your phone call…"

"Oh, buddy…" Temple groaned, then enveloped Laurie in a hug. "No…I said no. You couldn't make me go. I don't want to be away from home again for a long time, and besides, my husband says no."

"Oh thank you, Temple…" Laurie hugged her then Towne as Rick let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I really hate breaking in new neighbors."

Amid the burst of laughter, a shout of "Jacky, let go of my candy!" caused the adults to turn and watch as a streak of dark fur raced into the patio, then into the arms of Temple.

"Jack! You naughty boy…..oh, you sweet dog!" She said, sputtering as he dropped a marshmallow egg on her top, then licked her.

"Sorry, buddy, but he just wants to say "Welcome to the family!" Laurie giggled, then it was Temple's turn to get misty.

"Family, that's just what we've got…"

"And what you'll always have." Laurie finished, snuggling against her husband's chest.

An hour later it was Towne's turn to be emotional, as Rick asked him to say grace.

"Wow…this is a first, but I hope it's not the last…." He said, squeezing his wife's hand, then nodding at his friends. "Lord, thank you for a new beginning, on the day you made your own. Please let us always know we have someone to lean on…."

Rick felt his own fingers pressed, and looked down to see Laurie gazing up at him.

"Always." He whispered.

Fin.


End file.
